


Decisions [Prequel to 'Start Of Forever']

by fearlesslyandforeverklaine (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Series: Fearlessly and Forever: The Story of The Klaine Engagement [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Feels, Gen, Klaine, Love, M/M, klaine proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/fearlesslyandforeverklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part of the series shows how Kurt, in this verse, found out about the proposal, how he made the decision on his answer and his thoughts throughout the proposal itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions [Prequel to 'Start Of Forever']

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you cry from excessive feels haha!
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Writing style notes: italics shows either emphasis or thoughts, thought text has apostrophes/quotation marks around it ( '[thought text]'). ~*~ shows a scene change.
> 
> Enjoy! :) Oh and you better all read the pros and cons list I made, it took me foreverrr to finish.

Kurt was in his room, enjoying the peace and quiet of Lima, Ohio, as in New York there was almost always sirens blaring around the loft, when he heard his dad walk past his door, talking in a hushed tone. This was unusual for his dad so naturally his interest perked up then he became worried. What if the test results from his appointment were bad news and he was keeping them a secret, hence the hushed tone!? Kurt’s mind spun for a minute with every possible horrible scenario his brain could create in that time; however, just a second after his mind went into full blown freak-out, Kurt heard the phase ‘if Blaine’s sure’ come from his father as he again walked past the room. It was then that Kurt’s curiosity took over and so, when he was sure his dad was in the living room, he snuck out of his room and listened closely to what his father was saying, holding his breath in anticipation.

“Yeah Sam I know it’s fast” Kurt heard Burt say in reply to presumably Sam Evans. Kurt crept closer, now just next to the living room, in the hallway, more curious than ever. “Yeah they’re young, I know” Burt replied again “Course I’m worried!” He insisted “Kurt’s a man now, he has to decide for himself” Burt reminded Sam, still talking quietly.

 

Kurt’s mind raced again. Decide what? Why is he involved in this? Why does age matter about anything? Were they talking about Kurt getting back together with Blaine? Were they worried it would end badly again?? Kurt’s mind filled with questions, so many questions that he could barely focus on what his dad was saying because his mind was screaming them at him and it didn’t stop until something major in the conversation caught his attention “Sam he’s really serious about this, we gotta support them” Burt told Sam and Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was going on!? “Alright Sam, I gotta go but just don’t, don’t forget the ring or Blaine will kill you!” Burt reminded Sam and Kurt was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second “I know you won’t just reminding you, just in case…okay bye” Burt said before he hung up. Kurt somehow managed to gather himself up enough to practically sprint back to his room and close the door behind him. He grabbed the closest cushion he could find and screamed into it.

“Oh my god! He was talking about Blaine, with a ring, to Sam and oh my, gosh! I can’t breathe!”  Kurt spoke quickly to himself before inhaling deeply. He sat with his back to the end of his bed, on the floor, clutching the cushion, staring blankly in front of himself in shock. “Blaine’s gonna propose.” He said blankly as a wave of realisation swept over him. “Blaine’s gonna propose!” He repeated this time with a huge grin across his face and tears welling in his eyes. “Wow” He said in awe. _‘Do I want to get married though, is it right, I mean we don’t have to right away but still, it’s a big commitment’_ Kurt thought to himself and so he made a list which is as follows:

 

 

 

“Huh, well, I guess that says it all…” Kurt said to himself as he looked over the list. “One two three four … nine ten eleven… fifteen pros;  and one two three … eight cons” Kurt said as he counted them up. “Looks like I’m getting engaged!” Kurt said to himself, a subconscious smile spreading across his lips. Kurt’s heart skipped a beat when it sunk in that this was happening; this was going to be something real that _actually happened_!

“Hey Kurt we’re leaving in an hour!” Burt called to Kurt from the living room.

“What why!?” Kurt called back, well aware of why, but wanting to hear the excuse his dad gave him.

“There's traffic backed up on the regular route we take so we have to leave earlier”

“4 hours earlier than required!?” Kurt replied, toying with his father

“ _Yes Kurt_ , now shush and hurry to pack.” Burt insisted, sounding impatient which made Kurt giggle quietly to himself. After that, Kurt practically skipped to his closet, pulling outfit after outfit from it.

“No. Too casual” He said as he held up t-shirt and jeans. “Too much!” this time holding a sequin embroidered jacket. “Oh my gosh! I don’t know!” Kurt said exasperated. Luckily he had already packed besides his computer, which he was taking on the plane anyway, so he had time to have a meltdown.

 

As Kurt laid on his bed panicking, he thought of all of his favourite memories with Blaine; the first time they met, how Blaine clutched his hand like his life depended on it, their first duet at Christmas, their first kiss, Blaine moving to McKinley etcetera, etcetera, the list goes on, but Kurt was _absolutely positive_ that today would take top spot on his list of favourite memories with Blaine.

 

“Okay Kurt, focus, you can do this, it’s just the outfit for one of the biggest moments of your life, no big deal!” Kurt told himself as he began to hyperventilate. “No.” Kurt said, stopping himself. “I can do this” He told himself whilst jumping up and down, relaxing his muscles.

 

He was scanning through his closet when something caught his eye, something he’d bought when shopping with Rachel in New York a couple of weeks before heading home, something he initially wasn’t going to pack but something inside him told him to; maybe this was why, maybe _this_ is the reason he was meant to bring it back with him. When Kurt saw it, the ocean blue/ turquoise blazer and pants set, he knew he just had to wear it. “Okay, now the shirt.” Kurt told himself as he set the blazer onto his bed. Kurt then proceeded to try many different coloured shirts against the blazer to see if the two pieces of clothing complimented one another. “Too much. No. Hate it.” Kurt said as he tried many different colours until finally he found a purple one. Kurt gasped. “Yes! Perfect!” He said triumphantly. Then, when he was happy with his choices and had his matching shoes and his belt on, he checked his reflection in his full length mirror. “Hmmm needs a little extra something…” He said to himself as he examined his outfit. “Oh I know!” Kurt exclaimed before rifling through his suitcase he found what he was looking for. He reached into the case, removing a small box, opening it to reveal a small silver, lily carved, heart shaped, broach he got on eBay. It’s vintage!   “Perfect.” Kurt confirmed to himself as he straightened out the creases in his outfit. After he slid his phone into his pocket he took a deep breath, put the box back into his suitcase, picked up his suitcase and headed to the living room.

 

“Okay I’m ready” Kurt declared to his father as he reached the living room.

“Okay then let’s go.”

 

~*~

“Aren’t you a little overdressed for a plane ride?” Burt asked curiously

“No, one should always look fabulous, no matter what they do” Kurt said, letting out a nervous laugh

“Look I know we usually take the highway to the airport but someone told me about this shortcut through the back roads” Burt explained. In his mind, Kurt laughed.

 _‘Lies’_ he thought to himself. “Dad you can stop it, I know you’re driving me to my surprise proposal…” Kurt said at last, shaking his head. … They pulled up to Dalton a short time later. …

“Giving you a choice means you gotta make one, so relax, hear what the guy has to say, I mean, all you gotta do is say yes no or maybe.” Burt encouraged

“Is there another option?” Kurt asked nervously which made Burt laugh. All of a sudden horns began to sound behind then and so Kurt turned his head, eyes wide in their direction. All he could think was _‘Here goes nothing’_ Burt gave him and nod and with that he stepped back a few paces before walking towards Dalton’s entrance just in time to see a flood of people, including a marching band and The Warblers, come from the doors on both floors. As he kept walking he had to tell himself to breathe because he was so in awe that he almost forgot how to. But then he stopped just short of the doors when he saw Blaine’s silhouette and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat when he did; and then all of a sudden it was as if the world slowed down around him when Blaine came into view singing none other than ‘All You Need Is Love’ looking right at Kurt _‘oh god oh god oh god’_ Kurt’s mind said as it raced with nerves. Blaine titled his head back a little, gesturing Kurt to follow him and Kurt’s feet subconsciously followed Blaine, another wave of awe washing over him. Then there, was Rachael Mercedes and Santana, standing in front of him. He hugged each of them before he turned to see The Warblers doing what he recognised to be the choreography to Teenage Dream. _‘No way! Oh Blaine is so sweet ,wow! Oh he’s walking away! Better follow him!’_ Kurtthought to himself before following Blaine. _‘What is going on? This is amazing!’_ Kurt thought when he saw all his McKinley friends, then he was hugging them and then suddenly The Warblers appeared and the two groups did a dance of sorts with Blaine and Kurt in the middle of it all. _‘Wow’_ was all Kurt could think of to describe it; before he was lead down the hall by Rachel and a girl from what appeared to be Vocal Adrenaline. _‘What? Wait. They’re all here!?’_ Kurt thought when he saw all of the group before him, dancing, before Rachel lead him through the room and down a hallway. _‘Oh my god, I know this hallway, oh my god, he’s not, no he’s not, oh my god is he!?’_ Kurt thought to himself as he recognised where he was heading, his mind reeling. A few seconds later they reached the top of the staircase and Kurt had gone numb with shock but he was snapped out of it by Rachel hugging him and gesturing for him to walk down the steps. _‘Oh ,my gosh, he’s really doing this, he’s really seriously proposing where we first met. Oh god don’t cry, don’t cry!’_ Kurt thought as he absentmindedly walked down the steps, rose petals falling around him from above. _‘This is incredible’_ Kurt thought and then there was Blaine a few steps away and suddenly Blaine was all he could focus on. Blaine standing _right there_. Blaine about to ask him a life changing question. Blaine going to all this trouble just to make Kurt feel special and loved! When he reached the step he knew to stop on, it hit Kurt all at once, and it was then he knew he was meant to be with Blaine, in his soul he knew they were meant to be forever, it was, you could say, his ‘Oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever’ moment, when he just _knew_.

 

Kurt stood in awe for a few moments and then Blaine was talking about how they met in that very spot and that alone nearly brought Kurt to tears. And then he was saying about how he wasn’t in the habit of taking the hands of people he’d never met before which made Kurt laugh lightly at the fond memory _‘It’s almost as if we were meant to find each other’_ Kurt thought to himself and, as if he’d read his mind, Blaine said:

“Our hands were meant to hold each other, fearless and forever, which is why it’s never really felt like I’ve been getting to know you, it always felt like I was remembering you from something.”

 _‘Yes exactly…’_ Kurt thought as tears started to well in his eyes and he let out breath he was holding

“As if in every life time, that you and I have ever lived, we have chosen to come back and find each other, and fall in love all over again, over and over, for all eternity” Blaine said and now Kurt couldn’t even think, everything was just _Blaine_. “And I just feel so lucky, that I found you so soon in this lifetime.”

 _‘Oh my gosh.’_ Kurt thought

“Because all I wanna do, all I’ve ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you” Blaine said and Kurt sucked in a breath then he took a deep breath and suddenly it was happening.

 _‘Oh my god, it’s happening, it’s really happening!’_ Kurt thought to himself, his eyes fixated on Blaine’s every movement now.

“So, Kurt Hummel…, my amazing friend...” Blaine said as he got down on one knee which made Kurt take another deep breath because he could barely hold himself together. “My one true love…” Blaine continued and Kurt could have sworn his heart actually stopped beating. Blaine opened the small box in his palm and said those four amazing words “Will you marry me…?” This sent Kurt’s mind crazy.

 _‘Oh my god say something Kurt, say yes!’_ He thought to himself and suddenly the word flowed from his mouth with ease. “Yeah… _Yeah_ …” He replied nodding and at that moment his whole world changed forever…

 

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this, so cute! 
> 
> Comments and kudos' are always appreciated
> 
> Sequel coming soon


End file.
